


Celos

by Euphydeli



Series: No sex till Prom [2]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris celoso de una gata, La gata es malevola(?), La gata odia a Chris, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris es invitado al apartamento de Tom, ahí conoce a Dolly, la gata,  que parece odiar un poco al intruso nuevo, pero Chris trata de demostrarle que no es un intruso, aunque al final, ella siempre ganará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me salió bastante parecido al manga en que me inspiré, debo decir que recuperé varías cosas de ahí y me dio risa el resultado del OS. Espero les guste(:

Habían quedado que el sábado sería el días en que Christopher iría hasta la parte más rica de la ciudad y esperaría a que Tom apareciera en el parque de la calle principal para llevarlo hasta su casa/apartamento, la verdad es que el menor no  sabía que esperar si era en la parte rica de la ciudad.

Era extraño ver a Tom sin sus típicos trajes ajustados a la perfección y su cabello bien peinado, pero Chris sintió una alegría al verlo en unos jeans azules, una camiseta algo gastada por el uso y unos zapatos deportivos. Era como más intimo, algo diferente.

Ambos habían caminado durante unos diez minutos entre varías calles, cruzando aquí y allá hasta que llegaron un edificio enorme; ahí un señor de barba y lentes saludo muy animoso a Tom y este respondió del mismo modo, le preguntaron por Chris y Tom solo respondió con un “alumno y clases de refuerzo”, algo que el hombre se tragó fácilmente y saludo igualmente al menor.

Thomas borró de  su mente subir por las escalerillas, aunque eso lo que normalmente hacia, pero como iba con Chris prefirió tomar el elevador, sería más rápido y menos cansado para Chris, que tenía las mejillas rosa por el cansancio. Apretó el número diez después de que la señora “Gallahan” apretara el de ella y ambos comenzaron a platicar amenamente, mientras Christopher solo miraba como su maestro/novio sonreía de vez en cuando y miraba con que cariño a la señora frente a él.

-William, cariño, ¿Quién es este hermoso joven?- la voz de la señora era insinuante y Tom rió ante eso, mientras Chris se ponía todo rojo.

-Es uno de mis estudiantes, necesita refuerzos en ciertas áreas de literatura debido a la universidad- la señora asintió ante el comentario y miró a Christopher.

-William es joven aun, pero es bastante estricto cuando se trata de estudios- sonrió y tomó la mano de Tom- más si es literatura- Tom sonrió y miró a Chris, quien estaba rojo y nervioso. El elevador paró y la señora soltó a Tom- Un placer jovencito, William ten un buen día- Tom se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a la señora y Chris sintió celos de la viejita esa.

-La señora Gallahan es buena persona, le he tomado cariño, bastante debido a que me recuerda a casa- sonrió y volvió a presionar el número diez.

-¿Está tu hermana?- Tom miró a Chris y negó.

-Esta fuera de la ciudad, aunque volverá pronto dijo ella- sonrió y miró a Chris con una mirada que no sabía muy bien que decía. Si el elevador no se hubiera abierto de par en par en esos momentos, un silencio horrible hubiera llenado el espació y hubiera sido incomodo. –Este es mi hogar- sonrió y entró al lugar. Era un penhouse, grande pero sencillo, con ventanales que daban directo a la ciudad.- Hola, Dolly- sonrió Tom antes de agacharse y tomar en brazos a una gatita negra y de ojos verde.

-¿Tienes un gato?- preguntó Chris con sorpresa.

-Gata- corrigió- se llama Dolly- sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabecita a la gatita, quien solo cerró los ojos y se acomodó en los brazos del mayor. Otra vez, Chris sintió celos por algo tan estúpido como una gata.

Tom comenzó a caminar por la sala y dejó a la gata en uno de los sofás, para después dirigirse hasta la cocina, que estaba abierta a la sala y al comedor.

-Bien…- Chris se sentñia incomodo, como un niño sin saber que hacer en un mundo de adultos, era extraño porque no le pasaba nunca. Era territorio desconocido.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Tom abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella con agua.- tengo agua, soda, té, café…- lo miró expectante, esperando a un respuesta.

-Soda- Tom asintió y sacó una la de coca-cola, la puso en la barra de la cocina y sacó jamón, queso y otras cosas para ponerlos en la mesada.-Nunca imaginé que vivieras en un lugar como este- Chris se acercó para tomar la lata y abrirla.

-Lo sé, pero por los rumores que corren de mi lo hubieras por lo menos pensado- sonrió y comenzó a partir pan para sándwich- ¿No crees?- le sonrió y oh, que hermoso se vía con el cabello alborotado y su sonrisa perfecta, Chris se podría acostumbrar a la idea de ver a Tom en la cocina.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- se sentó en una bitaca alta que estaba frente a la barra y observó, no miró, observó como las manos de Tom se movían traquilamente mientras preparaba los sándwiches.

-Si quieres pones la película, el control remoto esta en la mesita del centro, al igual que el del dvd- comandó sin levantar la mirada, Chris comenzó a moverse y sacó de su mochila las películas, porque no se había decidió por una, porque no sabía que le gustaba a Tom.

-Traje varías- sonrió- Iron Man, El Padrino, American Psycho y Psychosis- sonrió y levanto las películas, Tom parecía pensativo y luego miró a Chris.

-Iron Man, tengo como que un chrus por Robert.- sonrió tan hermosamente que Chris por poco y deja caer las películas, pero asintió y comenzó a poner la película.

 

Después de unos momentos, Tom estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras que Chris en el sofá, con Tom entre sus piernas y la gata esa sobre el regazo de Tom, quien reía de vez en cuando por la película. Dolly observaba a Chris con ojos amenazadores, era como si lo odiara y se sintiera amenazada.

-Tu gata me mira extraño- Tom miró a la gata y luego a Chris antes de carcajearse y Chris no podía sentirse tan inocente y estúpido.

-No, Dolly no te mira raro- sonrió otra vez y besó a la cata en la cabeza. La gata dejó escapar un “prrr” antes el gesto de Tom y miró retadoramente al rubio, quien sintió celos de nuevo.

“ _No seas tonto, la gata no te esta provocando”_ una voz en su interior trató de calmarlo, aunque fue en vano, porque la gata se levantó y se estiró antes de volverse a poner cómoda en el regazo de Tom y mirar a Chris mientras lo hacía. Tom le levantó y la abrazó cariñosa e inocentemente, dándole un beso antes de ponerla otra vez en sus piernas. “ _Sí, la gata te está provocando, ¿Qué harás Christopher Thomas Hemsworth?”_ Oh maldita gata esa.

-Sabes, estoy celoso- Tom arqueó una ceja y miró a Chris sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-dejó escapar.

-Sí, me imagino que Dolly recibe siempre tus caricias, abrazos, besos- miró a la gata tranquilamente aunque la quería matar por como esta lo miraba.

-¿Estás celoso de una gata?- el tono era de burla, pero Chris miró a Tom seriamente.

-No, de todos- comenzó a acariciar los cabellos suaves de Tom- todos reciben tus sonrisas, cariños, abrazos y _besos_ \- hizó énfasis en la última palabra. Tom arqueó una ceja otra vez.

-¿Chris?-

-No, no me mires así, solo me siento celoso- sonrió tranquilamente y Tom le tomó de la mano- es solo que…- debería de ser actor, eso era seguro. La maldita gata dejó escapar un sonido y llamó la atención de Tom. _Maldita gata._

-Dolly, ¿Qué sucede?- Tom la tomó de nuevo y la beso tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba. Chris definitivamente odia a la gata, porque lo estaba mirando con esos ojos de malicia, diciéndole “há, te gané”.

-Creo que ya me voy- Chris se odiaría por eso, pero había venido para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus novio, tiempo que la gata le estaba quitando.

-¿Chris?- Tom dejó a la gata en el suelo y miró a Chris algo decepcionado -¿Te sucede algo?- Chris sonrió un poco melancólico.

-No, solo que creo que ya es tiempo de irme- se puso de pie y comenzó a tomar sus cosas, Tom no entendía.- Lamento las molestias- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos y Tom suspiró.

-Christopher, ven aquí- Tom lo tomó de la muñeca y cuando lo hizo, Chris lo haló hasta él, lo abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro en sus cabellos- No puedo crees que este celoso- Chris bufeo sin separarse de él- Chris, mírame por favor- Chris tardó unos momentos en mirarlo de nuevo, pero al final lo hizo.

Tom lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó un poco a su rostro- ¿Thomas?- Tom se acercó más y besó suavemente a Chris, justo en los labios y el rubio recordó lo bien que sentía tener esos labios sobre los suyos, esos labios delgados y siempre perfectos, tentadores y… la gata dejó escapar otro sonido, causando que Tom se separara.

-Dolly, no seas mal educada- sonrió y tomó a Chris de la muñeca, invitándolo a sentarse de nuevo y así fue.

 

Otros minutos después Chris estaba masajeando el cuello de Tom, quien estaba dejando escapar soniditos placenteros por el masaje, que tenían una reacción distinta en Chris y la gata lo sabía, porque lo miraba con ojos de placer malévolo y entre más lo miraba, más soniditos dejaba escapar para llamar la atención de Tom.

-Tu gata recibe todo lo bueno- se detuvo Chris, sin despegar los ojos de la gata – el cariño, los besos… te apuesto a que duerme contigo- Tom asintió mientras sonreía, era extraño sentir los celos de Chris, más si era por una gata.- oh, ¿y se baña contigo?- Tom sonrió.

-No, solo entra al baño mientras lo hago- Chris sonrió y besó el cuello de Tom.

-Apuesto también a que te ve…- volvió a besarlo en el cuello- haciendo cosas mientras- mordió su cuello y Tom se apartó rápidamente.

-¿A que rayos te refieres, Christopher?- Chris lo tenía, porque la voz de Tom se había llenado de nerviosismo.

-Ya sabes, cuando piensas en mi y en como…- lo tomó del cuello y lo besó lentamente mientras su otra mano su ponía cerca de la vientre- _Thomas-_ dejó escapar un gemido para provocar al mayor, quien ya comenzaba a caer en su jueguito.

-Christopher, ¿Qué…- tragó grueso - ¿Qué… haces?- Chris sonrió y con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear por encima de la tela

-Nada, tu dijiste que no podíamos tener sexo sonrió y besó de nuevo el cuello del mayor- pero esto- presionó más y Tom dejó escapar un gemido- esto es no es sexo- las manos de Chris eran rápidas y agiles, desabotonó el pantalón de Tom y comenzó a masajear sobre la tela del bóxer.

Tom no dejaba de soltar gemidos suaves y tentativos, mientras Chris continuaba masajeando.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he estado deseando- besó su cuello, sus mejillas.

-Chris…- Tom se sentía demasiado excitado, no iba a negar que él también había pensando en Chris muchas veces desde aquella vez, no negaría que muchas veces en su tina había jugado con sus dedos y sus manos para tratar de igualar el placer que sintió con el rubio.

-Tom, ¿no piensas en mí cuando lo haces?- la voz de Chris era como corriente sobre el cuello de Tom, y sus manos, sus malditas manos no dejaban de masajear.- _Thomas_ , dime- Tom asintió como pudo, porque se le era imposible decir algo que no fuera el nombre de Chris o pequeños gemidos de placer.

El bóxer estaba lleno de preseminal, y Tom sentía que si el menor seguía hablando de cosas como esas, terminaría en cualquier momento, pero Chris se detuvo rápidamente y lo tomó de la cintura, para que se sentara en su regazo, Tom no protestó.

-Chris…- era necesidad y sabía que se odiaría por esto pero- Chris…- comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre el miembro casi erecto de Chris, buscando placer para ambos. Tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chris, su rostro sonrojado y estaba buscando el placer a toda costa.- Christopher… por favor-  rogó para que Chris hiciera algo, y él sabía muy bien que haría.

Puso a Tom sobre el sofá negro mientras se quitaba la camiseta y luego los pantalones, antes de hacer lo mismo con Tom, quien estaba todo rojo del cuello, con pequeñas marcas a un lado. Chris se colocó sobre él, buscando una posición cómoda para poder hacer fricción antes de besar todo el cuerpo de Tom, quien seguía dejando escapar los sonidos más hermosos y placenteros que Chris había oído. El menor tomó el bóxer de Tom y de inmediato los comenzó a bajar lentamente, haciendo que la fricción de la tela le diera placer a Tom.

Tom estaba todo erecto y listo para ser atendido, y Chris sintió el impulso de besarlo en esos momentos, y así hizo, lenta y apasionadamente, saboreando cada parte de la boca de su profesor. Se separó y tomó una de las perfectas piernas de Tom para ponerla sobre su hombro…

-Chris…- advirtió Tom y de inmediato Chris se alejó y buscó algo en su mochila, al volver abrió el pequeño frasco y dejó caer un poco del liquido viscoso sobre sus dedos. Volvió a poner la pierna de Tom sobre su hombro y con un dedo comenzó a jugar con la entrada, suavemente para después dejar entrar el dedo, sintiendo lo estrecho y perfecto que era el profesor Hiddleston.

Tom comenzó a gemir mientras sentía el dedo de Chris dentro, después de unos momentos el segundo dedo y los movimientos se hicieron más rítmicos, dándole más placer al mayor, quien estaba embistiéndose contra ellos, así que Chris metió un tercero y el placer del profesor aumento.- Chris… más- Tom rogó un poco y Chris sacó los dedos, tomó el frasco de nuevo y dejo salir el liquido sobre sus erección, se preparó un poco antes y se posicionó justo en la entrada de Tom, quien sin querer se presionó contra él. Chris comenzó a meterse lentamente, incrementando el placer y el dolor de Tom por montones.

-Chris…-

-Dime que pare y lo haré- Tom negó con la cabeza y enterró sus uñas en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Chris espero a que Tom se acostumbrara antes de salir de nuevo e introducirse un poco más fuerte en él, causándole un estremecimiento enorme en el cuerpo de Tom. Al poco tiempo, Tom estaba gimiendo fuertemente el nombre de Chris, mientras que este embestía con todo lo que tenía  a Tom. Tom estaba al borde, lo podía sentir claramente, sus cuerpo ardía y el placer que Chris le daba cada vez que le embestía aun más fuerte y rápido era inmenso, increíblemente excitante y cuando miró a Chris, sus ojos estaban casi negros, llenos de lujuria y placer y sus músculos se veían aun más perfectos por la fuerza que estaba dando.

-Chris… ya…-

-Vente, vente para mi, Thomas- oh como le gustaba oír sus nombre en ese tono tan seductor y sexy, tan varonil y provocativo. Sin darse cuenta, Tom se estaba viniendo sobre el vientre de Chris y el propio, dejando escapar un grito que estaba seguro hasta el portero lo oiría. Unos momentos después, sin desacelerar el ritmo, Chris terminó por completo dentro de Tom, quien se arqueó al sentir como la semilla caliente de Chris invadía cada parte de su ser. Chris colapsó sobre Tom, quien solo sonrió y le besó los cabellos rubios y húmedos por el sudor.

-Chris, me estas…-

-Oh sí, lo siento tanto- sonrió, se apoyó en el sofá y besó suavemente a Tom, quien lo recibió contento. Al separarse la maldita Gata saltó sobre el cuerpo desnudo y perfecto de Tom, buscando las caricias.- Te digo de una vez por todas, odio a esta gata- Tom se carcajeó ante esto y dejó a Dolly en el suelo, antes de halar a Chris sobre su cuerpo.

-Agradece que no la volverás a ver, porque rompiste la promesa- sonrió y lo besó- así que, espero hayas disfrutado la única visita a mi casa.- lo volvió a versar antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de la sala.

Chris no podía que Tom actuara así, lo estaba torturando, matando de deseo y cuando lograba algo, le volvía a poner el mismo “castigo” y ahora era peor, porque no le vería fuera de colegio. La gata se acarició contra el cuerpo de Chris, con malicia natural, diciéndole que ella había ganado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, mil gracias he de decir.


End file.
